


Phaedo's Advice

by Vingtieme



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works, The Last of the Wine - Mary Renault
Genre: Advice, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vingtieme/pseuds/Vingtieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been lovers for a good while, so Alexias cannot understand why Lysis has not asked of him anything more than a kiss. Phaedo gives Alexias some advice in the art of love.</p><p>This takes place rather early on in the story. Phaedo's still a slave and Alexias has yet to join Lysis' troupe, so I place Alexias at about 16 years old, hence the underage tag, although it was considered acceptable at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PHAEDO

PHAEDO

It was a beautiful day in Athens, and I was glad that I had the day off from Gurgos’. Happily, I had met my new friend Alexias in the Agora, we had struck up a conversation, and now strolled aimlessly through the streets.

Presently, we came upon a guard gate towards the edge of the city. “Oi, Myron’s son!” A soldier called from his post. Clearly he knew my friend, for Alexias greeted him with a warm, “Hello Echthelion!”

“How is Lysis this fine day?”

“He had business on his father’s farm, and won’t be back for a few days.”

“Ah, well. You tell him Echthelion was asking after him the next time you see him.” Then the soldier cracked a wide and teasing grin. “At least, if your mouth isn’t too full of your pitiful pining. Or of his.” He accompanied this qualifier with a rather crude gesture, and the soldiers on duty laughed uproariously.

Alexias frowned, and turned away from them, saying nothing in his retreat. I followed him at a brisk pace, struggling to keep up with his angry stride. He strode purposefully for a long way, and only stopped when, out of steam, he plopped down dejectedly on the grassy hill in the public garden. I sat with him, and waited for him to speak his mind.

He was silent for a while, but finally he said. “Oh, Phaedo, they are always teasing me so. I do not know why I allow them to affect me, but I always become so angry when someone slights Lysis’ honor. I do not always understand their jokes, but I know where they tend, and I do not like it a bit. Lysis would never use me so. He has not made any advances of that sort. He loves my soul, not simply my person. Still, everyone always assumes that we have that sort of relationship… But sometimes, Phaedo…sometimes I feel as if we are not normal. If everyone assumes it, does not that mean everyone does it? I wonder… does Lysis desire me in that way?”

He breathed deeply, lost in thought, and I did not wish to interrupt. After a while, he gave a frustrated sigh. “I think… I think, Phaedo, that the reason those silly jests bother me so is that I _want_ Lysis to want me that way. But, since he has not given me any indication that he does, I must assume he does not. And, I think, this saddens me… Oh, I should not trouble you with such things! Ignore me!”

I thought for a while about what to say. Alexias seemed like the typical lovesick youth to me. Although I despised my own situation, I could not begrudge a friend his desire to love another freely. Socrates would despair of me. I made up my mind that I would give him some experienced advice.

“Alexias… You desire Lysis, do you not?” He gave a small nod, staring down determinedly at the grass. I would get straight to the point. “Would you like to know how to please him?”

He blushed furiously, still seemingly unable to look me in the eye. “Do not say such things,” he muttered, scandalized.

I sighed knowingly. He was such an innocent. “I can tell you, you know. I can tell you what all men like, what they don’t, and what they’re willing to try…” I said with an open-ended upward inflection at the end of my sentence. I wanted him to ask me himself, or I would not say a thing. It was hard enough, given my situation, to give him advice on this matter… It was difficult for me to understand why anyone would do _willingly_ what I had been forced to do. Just thinking on it… filled me with a sickening disgust, low in my gut. But I would neither lie to my friend, nor withhold information that might help him out of his dilemma.

We sat in silence for a long moment. Alexias looked down at his lap, mortified, and unable to make eye contact with me. His cheeks were flaming red, and he nervously worried at his lip with his teeth.

I could not understand him when he spoke, his voice was so soft, and had to ask him to repeat himself. He whipped around to face me, and hissed through his teeth, “I _asked_ , ‘Will you tell me how to please Lysis?’” I could see that Alexias was positively pained with the intimacy of his request, even as couched in euphemism as it was, so I smiled at him kindly, unfazed.

“Of course, friend. But I would not have this discussion here,” I said, glancing surreptitiously around at other citizens strolling through the gardens.

Alexias’s eyes followed my glance, and he nodded in agreement, and stood. “Come with me, then.”

It took us a short while to get to the place Alexias had chosen for our talk, and we chatted idly and exchanged gossip along the way, conspicuously avoiding the topic on both of our minds. When we finally arrived, I found that my friend intended to invite me into his house. I was… touched. No honest person of good intent had ever invited me into his home. Not since I was taken into slavery. I was not a houseguest of… _repute_ , to say the least.

I had never been to Alexias’ family home, and was intensely interested. I gazed around at where my friend had grown up. An old-fashioned herm guarded the gate, and the dogs were lying around in a pleasantly laid-out courtyard. As we entered, Alexias called out to his mother that he had brought home a friend, and then crossed through the main living space and to his own quarters.

Alexias’ room was small, and, although he hadn’t much, it still seemed very comfortable. Alexias turned and looked at me and, seeming to remember the reason we had come, he blushed and looked down. Presently, he seemed to remember that he ought to play more of the host. With a vague gesture around him, he said, “Well, this is it. Welcome to my humble abode.”

He sat down on his couch, and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did, as it was the only piece of furniture in the room besides a large trunk at its foot.

We were silent for a while, staring at the wall opposite. Alexias heaved an embarrassed sigh. “It – it seems so silly now. I never should have asked it of you, I am sorry. Never mind Lysis and me. Let us talk of other things. My mother will bring us food and wine if you would like.”

I knew him well enough to know that, notwithstanding his embarrassment, Alexias was still as curious as he had been before. I decided to continue on our predetermined course. “It is _not_ silly, Alexias, and you know it is not. Love is an important part of life and, as a friend, I would be remiss if I failed to address your turmoil. I will repeat it as many times as necessary, Alexias: I am happy to assist you, even on such a personal matter. And I swear to you that I will not disclose any part of our conversation to anyone, even Lysis. Even Socrates.”

Alexias gave me a searching look, and seemed to accept what I said. He gave another conflicted sigh and stared down at his clasped hands in his lap. He began to twiddle his thumbs distractedly. “Alright, Phaedo. I – I must admit that I am… curious. And – and I trust you, I really do.” He turned and smiled gently at me, with an acknowledging nod. “Thank you for this.”

I smiled inwardly at his endearing innocence. He was just as sweet as he was beautiful. Even I could not understand why Lysis had made no advance. “Very well Alexias. I will tell you the universals, and then advise you as to how they might apply to Lysis, given his personality, and the nature of your relationship.”

Alexias, though still embarrassed, turned and gave me his full attention. “Alright,” he murmured.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. Then I began. “Well, first of all, most men like to be kissed during lovemaking, and I would assume Lysis does as well. He does not seem the cold type.”

Alexias nodded, and I continued. “Many men like spontaneity. Do not be afraid to offer yourself, even if it may not seem a perfectly opportune time… or place. It adds excitement.” Alexias flushed further, mind working over what I had said.

“And… as for technique… usually he would simply thrust between your oiled thighs. I am sure that Lysis would _never_ deem it proper to take you but… I can tell you with perfect certainty that _all_ men like to be sucked.”

Alexias looked rather frazzled at my sudden specificity, and his eyes widened. “Do you – do you mean that I would… use my _mouth_?”

I had not expected him to know much, but I was surprised that he did not even know what oral sex _was_.  I smirked and raised my eyebrow. It was becoming rather enjoyable to shock my friend. “Of course. Lysis would certainly enjoy this. Make sure you cover your teeth with your lips, unless you’d like to scrape gently for an opposing effect. Hollow out your cheeks around him, and use your tongue. It feels good if you flick your tongue over the slit. Try to take him as deep as you are able without gagging, and use your hand for the rest. He’ll most likely be very good for you, and avoid thrusting as well as he can, knowing Lysis, but don’t be surprised if he chokes you once or twice. If he finishes in your mouth, either swallow or let it drip obscenely down your chin. That’s generally found to be erotic.”

Alexias gaped at me like a fish, scarlet to the ears. “Ph – Phaedo! That’s disgusting!”

I grinned widely. “Darling, you asked for it. And it isn’t so bad. You’ll find it pleasing to have such power over him. He’ll absolutely melt under your touch. And I am sure you would be glad to do _anything_ to give Lysis his pleasure. You’ve been together for such a long while, that I am often surprised at how you gush over him. You’re still in puppy-love. It’s quite refreshing, really.”

Alexias was still in shock, unable to accept my words. “And how exactly am I supposed to make this proposition?! Am I simply to visit his rooms and say, ‘Good afternoon, Lysis, mind if I suck your – ?’” Alexias gulped, cleared his throat uncomfortably, and did not finish his sentence.”

“Oh, absolutely not! You must seduce him! Dress your hair nicely, take him out, make eyes at him over dinner, flirt, take him home, kiss, touch – I assume you know how to do these things. And, when you feel the time is right, don’t ask. Simply go down on your knees in front of him and say, ‘Lysis, let me please you.’ Stroke and kiss at his legs, and slowly make your way to your goal, hiking up his mantle. When you’ve got him near begging for you, tease him a bit with your tongue, and then take him in. It will be best to take things slowly, I think, with Lysis.”

Alexias spluttered something unintelligible, seemingly unable to formulate words.

 “Oh, and look up at him while you’re doing it. Frequently. That lets him know you are willing – that you understand exactly what you are doing. As I know Lysis’ character, he would not have you if he thought you were somehow reluctant. If you don’t look at him, he’ll think he’s forcing you.”

I saw something click behind Alexias’ eyes. I gave him an incredulous look. “You do not _look_ at him when he makes advances? Gods, Alexias, do you even return his kisses?!”

“I – it’s embarrassing!”

“Oh, Alexias, no _wonder_ he hasn’t touched you! He thinks you’re afraid!” I paused, reconsidering. “You _are_ afraid.”

Alexias stared down at the floor in shame. He almost whispered, “I… yes, Phaedo, I _am_ afraid. But I want him, I do. I want to show him how much I love him. I love him so…”

My expression softened, and I gazed at my friend in new understanding. He wanted Lysis _because_ he loved him. I was unfamiliar with such purity of desire. In my life, I had only ever been wanted for my physical person. There had never been love. So to see my friend wishing to please purely out of love… it was astounding. I was all at once bewildered and envious. How I _longed_ for a love of that nature... A love whom I could love purely and altruistically. Just like Alexias’s.”

I patted my friend reassuringly on the shoulder. “Alexias, if there is one thing I know, it is that Lysis loves you with all his heart. Anyone can see this. Nothing you can do or say will deter him from his feelings. Your heart must go lightly, and your body with it. Have no fear. You have a lover the likes of whom I could only ever dream. He will do nothing to harm you. Be at ease.”

Alexias looked up at me with new hope in his eyes, and a spark of determination. “Thank you, Phaedo. I could never have managed without you.”

 

I smiled at him. “You would have. You will. I didn’t help much at all, but it’s best to learn the specifics with your lover, anyway.” Alexias returned my smile in friendship, and we went down to sample some of his mother’s excellent cooking.


	2. ALEXIAS

ALEXIAS

            I was nervous. I had asked Lysis to meet me in the Agora so that we might eat out that night, and I expected him to appear at any moment. I fidgeted with my chiton. I had worn my best, the one with a lovely blue-patterned border, and my hair was dressed nicely, especially curly for the occasion. Lysis loved my curls.

            Still, it was difficult not to dwell on all that could go wrong. What if he thought me overdressed? What if he did not invite me home? What if he did not desire me after all?

            At last, I saw Lysis’ imperious, handsome form strolling towards me. I beckoned him over. “Here, Lysis! Hello!”

            I blushed when he neared, but attempted to keep my face otherwise neutral. He was tall and handsome in a clean white mantle, and his honey-brown curls glinted in the light of the setting sun. He grinned widely at me with all of his soul. I felt I would melt.

            “Good evening, my dear!” Lysis looked me up and down, and smiled in his clear, genuine way. “Why, how well you look tonight, Alexias.”

            My face burned, and I averted my eyes out of habit. “Thank you, Lysis. You also look well,” I replied quietly, abashed.

            “Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go tonight, Alexias?”

            I shook my head. “No, Lysis. Wherever you would like to go would suit me perfectly.”

            Lysis favoured me with another of his kind smiles. The corners of his eyes crinkled adorably when he smiled… “Very well, Alexias,” he said brightly. “How about our usual eatery? The inn owned by Nikeratos, son of Thettalos?”

            “I would like that, Lysis,” I said, sincerely. I was beginning to feel more at ease. It was only Lysis, after all. I could trust him. We set off towards our favourite eating-house.

            Over dinner, we talked variously. Which friend was involved in what, who had recently married, and the subjects of Socrates’ recent discussions. Lysis seemed perfectly comfortable but, as the night wore on, I began to show my anxiety. I caught Lysis glance concernedly at me now and then when a response was slow in forthcoming, my mind on other things. I tried to remain cheerful, and flirt with Lysis as Phaedo had suggested, but my nerves were taking their toll.

            Finally, after another of my bouts of silence, Lysis said to me cheerfully enough, “Alexias, it seems you are in need of a bit more wine. Come home with me, and we can sample my father’s cellar. I am sure he will not mind.”

            My heart hammered within my breast. I was going home with Lysis. Outwardly, however, I grinned and said cheekily, “Sounds like fun!”

            Lysis laughed, and we rose to pay the proprietor. Lysis insisted on using his own coin, though I had meant to pay, and my mind was in too much of a tumult to consider arguing. Lysis’ family home was not far from Nikeratos’ inn. He had been the one to introduce me to the place, soon after we became lovers.

            It was getting late, and Athens was settling down for the night. Lysis’ house was dark, the servants and his father having already gone to bed. Only the dogs stirred when we entered the gate, but they soon quieted, seeing their master.

            Lysis grinned mischievously at me, and then grasped my chin and kissed me quickly on the lips. I believe I stopped breathing. “Go quietly to my quarters, Alexias, without waking anyone, and I will fetch the wine.”

            I was left alone while Lysis went down to the cellar. I entered the house as quietly as I could manage, and lit a lamp from the embers in the hearth. As I tread the familiar path to Lysis’ quarters, my mind reeled. What would I do? How would I approach him? What if I was rejected?

            At last, I came to his room. It was larger than my own, and not quite as sparse. I set the lamp down on the table and sat on Lysis’ couch. It was awkward, waiting. I could not but think of what I intended to do that night, and I was at once thrilled and stomach-flippingly anxious. I fidgeted with the end of my chiton, and rearranged myself. At long last, Lysis entered laden with an amphora of wine, a jug of water, and a mixing bowl.

            My dear Lysis gave me a wide, roguish grin, and I could not help but smile in return. He waggled the amphora at me, then crossed the room and plopped down beside me, handing me the jug of water and the bowl. Once he had readjusted, relieved of his burden, he poured wine into the mixing bowl in my lap without further ado. “Alexias, don’t water it down too much,” he said to me. We shall be the drunkest fools in all of Athens by morning, but we shall enjoy every minute of it!” He chuckled, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

            Such a small gesture would usually have been met with little to no response from me but, in my heightened state of awareness, I blushed furiously, and felt my prick give a little twitch. Presently, however, I was expected to pour the water, and I composed myself long enough not to spill the jug down my front. Once I had mixed the wine (No more than a fourth water! Why, when I think back on that night, I am surprised we did not end running through the mountains after Dionysus, rending our hair!) Lysis took the bowl from my lap and gestured towards me, toasting, “To my Beautiful Alexias!” and took a deep draught of vintage straight from the bowl. He had not brought wine cups. When the bowl left his lips, he released a held breath, wiped his mouth happily with the back of his hand, and passed the bowl to me.

            We spent a good while drinking and exchanging toasts and speaking on life in general, and I felt my inhibitions vanish. There was Lysis before me, flushed with wine and merry, and I could resist him no longer. Setting the bowl down on the table after one last draught, I seized Lysis’ face and kissed him with all my might. He grunted in surprise, but received me enthusiastically enough, kissing back with equal passion. When we broke apart, panting for air, he laughed lightly, pleased. “Why, my dear, I do believe Dionysus has you in his hold. When have you ever kissed me so of your own accord?”

            I gave him no answer, but kissed him fiercely once more, reveling in the slick tangle of our tongues. I was determined. When we broke apart, I held him close and began to pepper his skin with sweet kisses, whispering endearments. “I love you, Lysis,” I murmured, pressing my lips to his neck, chin, shoulder, cheek, nose, brow – anywhere I could reach. “Love you so,” I said again, mad with kisses and wine, and our mouths met once more.

            Lysis gave a quiet moan into my mouth, then pulled away and took my face into his hands so as to look into my eyes. “Alexias, my dear, I love you too. My beautiful, beautiful Alexias…” he said dazedly, absently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

            I smiled glowingly at him. I was ever so happy. I took his hand in my own and worshipped Lysis’ palm with kisses, traveling up the wrist and forearm before he pulled me into another bruising kiss. I was desperate for him now, an excited, virginal youth, but was still woefully embarrassed of my arousal. As I tipped my head back to allow Lysis to nip and suck at my neck (something I greatly enjoyed), I could not but fervently hope he would not notice my… problem. Even as I gasped out in pleasure at Lysis’ attentions, and his gentle tugging of my hair, there was worry niggling in the back of my mind.

            But of course, he did notice. When Lysis pressed me down onto his narrow cot, his body made contact with my hardness. I turned my face away from him, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment and fear of rejection. He pulled back, thinking he had done something wrong. “Alexias, sweet, have I hurt you?” My heart wrenched at the genuine note of concern in Lysis’ voice. He was just… _too_  good to me… and all I ever did was deny him. Phaedo had been right about me. I always gave the impression that I did not desire Lysis… How must he feel, being constantly rejected? Constantly pushed away? I had been selfish. Hot shame flooded my belly, and I forced myself to sit up and look Lysis straight in the eyes.

            “No, Lysis. I want you, truly. Let me please you.”

            My lover’s lips parted in surprise at my candor, and he did not immediately have the presence of mind to argue when I slipped off his couch and kneeled before him. He instinctively turned towards me and swung his legs over the side of the couch, brow furrowed in confusion, intending to speak. I simply took my place between his legs, took one foot in hand, and kissed it playfully.

            “Alexias, what are you – ?”

            “Shhh, let me please you,” I repeated. Then I began to slide his mantle up his legs, and kiss the skin I bared, just as Phaedo had directed. Presently, however, he took me by the shoulder and pushed me away.

            “Alexias! What  _exactly_  are you intending to do?!” he cried forcefully.

            I gaped up at him. “But – but Lysis, I thought you would like it if I – That is, do not all men like to be – ?”

            Lysis gave me a look of utter disbelief, unable to accept this turn of events. In an urgent whisper, he hissed, “Alexias! I would not have that from  _you_. What are you thinking?!”

            My stomach dropped. Lysis did not want me after all. I felt my face flush in shame and regret, and I looked away. “I am sorry, Lysis,” I muttered, mortified. My chest ached that he whom I loved did not desire me, but perhaps… perhaps I could still please him. “I – but if you’d still like…? Maybe you could pretend I was your girl. You wouldn’t have to look at me, if you didn’t want, and I would be quiet so you could imagine it was she who gave you pleasure, and –”

            Lysis gasped in what seemed to be genuine horror, and I looked up at him. I fleetingly saw intense worry on his face before he moved to embrace me where I kneeled. “Oh, Alexias, love! You think I do not  _want_ you? That I would prefer a girl over  _you_? Oh,  _no_  my dearest heart, it is the thing which you offered that I would not have! You are my life – my soul! I would not have you degrade yourself with such an act! I would not sully your purity by forcing you to a thing so low!”

            I was confused. Phaedo had told me that all men enjoyed it… but Lysis now told me it was a forbidden thing. Tears welled up in my eyes, the tumult of emotions overwhelming. “But –” I sniffled, my voice cracking. “But, Lysis, I thought you would like it. I did not know it was wrong. Does not every man desire this…?”

            “My sweet, wherever did you hear a thing like that?”

It dawned on me suddenly that Phaedo’s experiences might have darkened his understanding of such things. I did believe that he had only tried to help, but… “Phaedo told me that –”

Lysis gave me sharp look, clearly reproachful of my friend’s behavior. “I knew you’d go to the bad associating with him! I should knock him around for degrading you with even the proposition of such a vile act! He –”

I interjected in Phaedo’s defense. “It was not as you think Lysis! Not at all! He would not intentionally corrupt me! I am sure he hates his own position so that he would never force it upon someone else. Phaedo is a good friend to me and… well… it was I who brought the subject up. _I_  asked him…”

Lysis cocked his head to the side and frowned, leaning toward me as if unsure if he had heard correctly. “‘ _Asked_  him,’ Alexias? About what? You asked how – how you could…  _please_  me?” he said incredulously, eyes wide.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down at my lap, embarrassed. I mumbled shyly to the floor, “I did not want to disappoint you.”

I heard Lysis chuckle gaily, and looked up into his grinning face. My initial reaction was indignation, sure that I was being made fun of, but Lysis gazed at me with such unmistakable fondness that I could not but smile begrudgingly in return. He took my face between his palms to kiss me exuberantly on the forehead, and laughed, “Oh, Alexias, you lamb! You are simply too much for me! I could never have asked for such a caring, attentive lover! And here I had thought you did not want me! ‘Perhaps he does not like men,’ I said to myself, ‘but would prefer a girl. Perhaps he only lets me kiss him for  _my_ sake.’ Oh, sweet, you’ve no idea how glad it makes me to hear that you desire me as well! But you should not have gone to such pains! I  _want_  to teach you! Think not of  _my_  pleasure, dearest, for I should much rather introduce you to your own.”

I do not believe my face could have been redder in that moment. Here was Lysis, pouring out his own worries to me, and vowing that he did not mind my inexperience, but indeed would revel in it. I could have died of happiness! Lysis felt as I did! And I had fallen in love with a far better man than I had realized.

In joy and relief, I embraced Lysis tightly, burying my face into his neck. “Oh, Lysis…” I sighed, and pressed a kiss to his neck. I felt him relax beneath me and press his lips to my hair, and then he took me by the shoulders and looked at me. Taking me by the chin, he leaned in to kiss me and slid his left hand up my thigh to fondle me beneath my chiton. I moaned into his mouth and my hips jerked into his touch of their own accord. It was not only the first time Lysis had touched me in this manner, but the first time any hand besides my own had brought me such pleasure. Being young, I was already very near to spending.

Attentive to my reactions, Lysis smiled against my mouth and stroked me more firmly. I clung to him, and moaned and gasped and sighed his name. After a few short minutes, I could not hold out any longer, and spilled into his fist with a cry.

Panting, I crumpled onto Lysis’ couch, and he lied down beside me and kissed me gently back to earth. Nuzzling against him, I murmured contentedly, “Hmmm, Lysis, Lysis. How can I give you pleasure?”

“Dear heart, there is no need,” he said to me, “You must not feel obliged to do anything you do not wish to do.”

I opened my eyes to meet Lysis’. “Lysis, show me. I  _want_  to.” I do believe I saw Lysis blush. He propped himself up on an elbow and raked his eyes up and down my figure. “Alright, if you are certain. Will you disrobe for me, Alexias? I’d like to see you,” he requested, almost shyly.

I smiled and sat up. “Of course,” I said to him, already unfastening my chiton. “You have seen me bare on dozens of occasions, Lysis.” I wrestled off my clothing and tossed it to the floor.

Lysis stroked lightly down my side and stared uninhibitedly, and for the first time, I began to feel shy about being naked. “Yes…” he whispered absently. “But I have never truly been allowed to _look_.” I looked away out of modestly but Lysis protested, saying, “Show me your eyes,” so I returned my gaze to my lover. He bit his lower lip absently, red and wet from kissing. His cheeks were flushed and his hazel eyes were bright, hair gleaming in the lamplight. I wanted him then more than I had ever wanted anything before.

“You are so beautiful…” he said to me, and I leaned in to kiss him, mad with lust.

Reaching down, I cupped his arousal through his mantle. He made a surprised but pleased sound into my mouth, eyes flying open. Lysis pulled away then, and began to fumble with his clothing. After a moment, he managed to remove the offending article, and threw it towards where my chiton already lay. I had never seen Lysis so flushed and desirous, and the sight of his cock, thick with blood, had my own twitching back to life. There was a lekythos of scented oil standing on Lysis’ toilette table, and Lysis stood to fetch it. Returning to me, he cupped my cheek and kissed me swiftly on the lips. “Would it be alright if… if I thrust between your thighs, Alexias?” he asked tentatively, welcoming me to refuse.

“Yes,” I breathed desirously, and pulled him back to kiss me, slick and hot. Lysis groaned and canted his hips a bit against me, unable to help himself.

Breathing hard, Lysis unsealed the lekythos and poured some of its contents into his left palm, then coated his arousal liberally in the lubricant. I watched, fascinated and excited, until he looked up at me and I guiltily looked away. I do not know why, at that point, I was still shy of him, but it somehow felt wrong to see Lysis in such an… intimate situation. It mattered not that I was in much the same state. But I would soon forget my misgivings.

“Alexias, kneel you there on the kline,” Lysis gasped out gently as he could manage through his haze of lust. I hurried to obey, and he gave me a swift correction, “Elbows, elbows.” I nodded, understanding that my originally assumed position had been incorrect, and propped myself up with my forearms, leaving myself completely vulnerable to my lover. However, I did not feel the least bit unsafe. Not with Lysis.

Lysis drew close to me and poured more oil into his palm, reaching out to slather my inner thighs. I shivered slightly at the delightful new variation of a familiar sensation, and Lysis stroked my back to calm me. Lysis leaned over me, pressing the damp skin of his well-muscled chest to my back and, wrapping an arm around me, softly kissed my neck. I could feel his heartbeat racing in his breast, and the rapid pace of his lungs.

Reaching downwards, he took my cock, already near full again, in his hand, and stroked me a few times. “Ah! Lysis, go on, now!” I recall saying to him, and he guided his throbbing hardness between my thighs. I did not have to be asked to press my legs tightly around him. Lysis moaned and thrust wildly into the heat between my thighs. His hot length rubbed slickly against me, and Lysis never lessened his deliciously tight grip on my prick – Gods, it was Elysium. A litany of curses and blasphemies, with my name interspersed, fell from his lips unbidden and, through my own daze of pleasure, I registered a small prick of pride that I had managed to make Lysis feel so.

Close now, and out of control, Lysis bit down hard at the joint of my neck and shoulder, and I came hard without any further stimulation, tensing my muscles around Lysis. Lysis gave a short cry, then spent himself between my thighs. He pulled away and collapsed onto his couch, and I remained kneeling for a moment, Lysis seed dripping obscenely down my legs. If I could have blushed any further, I would have at this sensation. Instead, I lied down beside my erastes and laid my head upon his shoulder.

Lysis reached up lazily to tangle a hand in my damp curls. We lied there for a long while, our breathing evening, letting ourselves drown in each other’s scents. Lysis was so warm and alive beside me. I felt I could never let him go.

Silently, Lysis tilted my chin upwards so that our lips could meet again, gently and comfortably now. From the way Lysis kissed me, I could feel all of his affection for me, but no observer would ever have been able to tell what we had just done. I liked to be kissed thus. I still do.

We drifted into sleep that way, filthy, drunk, and warm in each other’s embrace. I was too happy even to mind that there was an unexplainable bite mark left visible for all at the stadium to see the next day. Needless to say, Phaedo was thanked profusely. And, for many nights hence, I could be found in Lysis’ room from dusk till dawn. 


End file.
